1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a peripheral device capable of being connected to a computer, a program (driver software) for executing the same method, a storage device for storing the same program, and a computer, a peripheral device and a system for executing the same method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driver software for controlling a peripheral device includes one executing on a computer (a host computer) to control the peripheral device. Such driver software has a user interface (UI) for setting an operation of the peripheral device. The host computer sends a control command according to a user's setting to the peripheral device in order to change the setting of the peripheral device. The functions of the peripheral device are invariantly set in accordance with user's environment.
A function has been known, which makes a peripheral device perform a predetermined process starting at a desired time by using a scheduling function of a host computer. With this function, a predetermined process starts at a specified start time and the peripheral device continuously operates until the process ends. However, this function does not force processes to terminate at an end time specified in advance. A peripheral device with a timer function (system clock) also has been known. This peripheral device enables a start time or an end time to be set with the timer function. This peripheral device is assumed to operate only during a set time period and an operation of the peripheral device can be changed only during the period.
A conventional technology requires users to change a function setting of a peripheral device by using driver software each time to change the setting depending to the use environment. This is quite troublesome to users. It also causes an unexpected trouble in the case that the user fails to change a function setting.
In the case that the peripheral device is a printer (image output terminal), for example, an operation sound annoys users little during the daytime. However, users and others may be bothered in a silent environment such as at night with the operation sound of the printer such as a sound of feeding a print medium (paper), a sound of carrying the print medium, a sound of scanning a print head, or a printing sound and the like. Of course, some printers can print at low print rate (print speed) with relatively little sound. Such a printer, however, requires a user to select a silent mode each time he or she desires to print silently with driver software (a printer driver) that executes on a host computer. This is quite troublesome for the user. Moreover, if, for example, the user forgets to select a silent mode and the printing starts at midnight, just after the printer has actually started its operation, its large sound may surprise the user or may bother the other sleeping family members.
In a specific time period other than midnight, an operation sound from a peripheral device may cause a trouble depending on a use environment of the peripheral device. For example, in a library, a school, or other similar environment, it is required to be silent particularly, for example, during open time of the library or during class of the school. A large sound from the peripheral device may cause a trouble in such an environment.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.